Aku tak jujur
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua mempunyai seorang anak yang tidak dia suka, apalagi dia itu seorang yang dingin dengan ucapan menusuk. Ketika tunangan miliknya datang kembali yang sudah berlangsung selama 12 tahun, bisakah dia mengubah Killua dengan bantuan anaknya? Atau akan lebih buruk? Killua x FemGon X OC


`Kenapa begini!' Pikirnya yang sangat menyesal, mengapa dia tidak pernah bisa mensyukuri apa yang dia punya, mengapa dia tak bisa menarik kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan!?

`Kenapa mereka bisa dengan mudahnya memberi persetujuan!? Bahkan dengan umur yang sangat beda jauh begitu!?'

Yang dia bisa lakukan hanyalah terdiam bisu, dia hanya bisa diam menyaksikan perkawinan mewah yang digelar di gereja yang sangat indah. Dirinya sebagai seseorang yang harus memberikan persetujuan, dan dia sudah melakukannya. Dalam hatinya, dia menyesal sudah memberi persetujuan.

`Tak mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi!'

Berapapun dia ucapkan itu di dalam pikirannya, dia tahu kalau pemandangan yang dia lihat, perasaan yang dia miliki adalah nyata. Saat dia berdiri di altar dan menyaksikan pasangan pengantin yang akan bertemu untuk menjadi sah.

`Kumohon! Jangan lakukan ini!'

Tenggorokan seperti tercekat, tak ada kata yang bisa dia ucapkan keluar, untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini, terlebih dengan dia sudah memberi izin. Mata Saphire miliknya seperti menggelap, kulit putihnya memucat dan dia sangat ingin menjambak rambut silvernya sendiri.

`Jangan! Aku minta maaf! Tolong, jangan lakukan ini!'

Tenaganya seakan menghilang seiring detik berlalu, kakinya bergetar, seakan dia membawa beban yang tak bisa dia topang sendiri. Dia hanya bisa diam, diam dan menahan air mata yang akan menguncur keluar dengan deras.

`Dia tunanganku! Dia sudah menjadi tunanganku selama lebih dari 18 tahun!'

Mulutnya sedikit ternganga, melihat pengantin wanita yang sangat ia kenal. Dia tampak cantik sekali di matanya, bagaikan malaikat bukan, dewi, ataupun berkah dari langit. Mata hazelnya bersinar, tapi tidak dengan melihatnya, melainkan melihat pengantin pria. Rambut Raven bergaris hijau dibuat bergelombang miliknya seakan menari dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya, menampakkan betapa bahagia pengantin wanita yang membuat dia memiliki expresi terluka. Pengantin wanita yang harusnya miliknya, tapi tidak.

`Tolonglah, aku mohon! jangan kamu menikah dengannya!'

Kenapa dia tak bisa mengucapnya!? Dia harusnya menghentikan perkawinan ini! Dia harus mengatakan kalau dia tidak bisa menerima ini, apalagi pengantin pria itu adalah keluarganya sendiri. Yah, dia bisa melihat pengantin pria yang merupakan pemuda dengan rambut spiky silver dengan rambut panjang, mata sapphirenya bersinar saat melihat pengantin wanita mendekat dan mengambil tangannya. Keduanya langsung tersenyum dengan indahnya saat menatap satu sama lain.

Dia tahu betapa bedanya dia dengan pengantin pria tersebut, meskipun iras mereka sangat mirip tapi personaliti mereka itu berbeda 180 derajat. Dia dalam hati tahu betapa pengantin pria itu sangat mencintai pengantin wanita itu, cinta yang tak akan kalah dengannya. Dari lubuk hatinya, dia tahu kalau pengantin pria tersebut pasti bisa membuat pengantin wanita itu bahagia, melebihi dari yang bisa dia lakukan karena dia sendiri hanya bisa membuat pengantin wanita itu kesakitan dan sedih. Dia tak ingin mengakui tapi dia bisa mempercayai pengantin pria itu untuk menjaganya.

Karena pengantin pria itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Ya, yang menikah dengan tunangannya adalah, putranya sendiri.

Saat pendeta mulai berbicara, pikiran miliknya jadi kosong. Dimana dia mengingat apa yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga, seakan-akan memorinya berubah menjadi kertas film yang berputar dengan cepat dalam waktu itu.

Waktu yang menentukan hubungan mereka sampai disini, adalah 5 bulan yang lalu.

Dimana dia, Killua Zaoldyeck yang memiliki anak bernama Kallua Zaoldyeck dan masih bertunangan dengan Gon Freecs.

Dimana arah hidupnya, berubah menjadi neraka

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Dilanjutkan!? Pertunangan yang sudah berlalu selama 18 tahun ini!?" Killua hanya bisa berteriak di telepon yang berhubung dengan orangtuanya yang memberi kabar mengenai pertunangannya. "Enak saja! Bukannya sudah batal karena Kallua!? Tambah lagi, orang yang sama lagi!? Gak! Gak setuju! Brengsek!" Di akhir kata, Killua pun membanting telepon yang membuat nada terputus dan kemudian memijit kepala. Emang dia sudah berumur 30 tahun dan gak punya pasangan, tapi tak disangka kalau dirinya punya anak membuat dia kesusahan memiliki calon pasangan meskipun dia ganteng dan kaya, tapi ditambah sifat buruk (lumayan brengsek) dan dingin membuat calon wanita mundur yang membuat orang tuanya terpaksa menghubungi kembali tunangannya dulu dan untungnya masih bersedia berhubungan dengan Killua.

Kallua yang kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan di telepon tersebut hanya bisa merasa bersalah. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya lahir membuat ayahnya kesusahan. Sejak dia lahir, dia tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari ayahnya. Dia lahir karena kecelakaan, itulah yang selalu dia dengar, bahkan dari mulut ayahnya sendiri. Dia tidak mengetahui ibunya siapa, karena ayahnya tidak pernah mengatakannya. Yang dia tahu dari rumor adalah kalau ibunya pergi meninggalkan dia dan ayahnya, karena ibunya tidak ingin memilikinya dan hanya ingin uang ayahnya. Bahkan ayahnya tidak menyukainya, dia bisa tinggal dengan ayahnya karena kakek dan neneknya menyukai kehadirannya, sedangkan ayahnya, hanya mendengus kesal selama melihatnya dalam 12 tahun ini.

Apapun yang dia lakukan, tidak pernah membuat ayahnya bangga padanya ataupun tersenyum melihatnya. Meskipun dia seorang jenius, selalu nomor 1 di segala hal, baik di bidang pelajaran, musik, olahraga, popularitas bahkan apapun yang ada. Begitu banyak penghargaan yang ia dapatkan, tidak bisa membuatnya merasa senang karena dibenci ayahnya sendiri. Bahkan dalam umurnya di 12 tahun ini, dia berhasil mempunyai bisnis sendiri yang dalam beberapa bulan kelak bisa menyamai perusahaan bisnis ayahnya. Kakek dan neneknya sangat bangga padanya tapi tidak dengan ayahnya yang menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang mungkin bisa dibilang, biasa.

Ketika dia lahir, dialah yang menjadi alasan putusnya pertunangan ayahnya. Saat dia mendengar pertunangannya dilanjutkan kembali, dia senang, mengira ayahnya akan bahagia, tapi ternyata tidak. Mengapa ayahnya tidak bahagia? Tidak dengannya, tidak juga dengan tunangannya. Meski begitu, dia sedikit terkesan dengan tunangan ayahnya yang akan datang dan tinggal dengan mereka berdua. Alasannya adalah, meski 18 tahun berlalu, tunangan ayahnya itu masih mau dengan ayahnya. Mungkin dia bisa melihat, seperti apa penampilan tunangan yang bernama Gon itu.

OOOOOOOOOO

Saat yang ditunggu pun telah tiba, Killua hanya dengan cuek dan dingin melakukan pekerjaannya sementara Kallua dengan efisien mempelajari ulang tunangan ayahnya lewat profil kemudian mengecek perkembangan bisnisnya melalui hp miliknya sambil menunggu Gon datang di ruang tamu. Ketika bel berbunyi, dengan cepat ia menyimpan hp-nya dan membuka pintu melihat Gon datang.

"Selamat datang, Gon-san" ucap Kallua lembut dan senyum kecil melihat tunangan ayahnya yang dia pikir, jauh lebih cantik jelita pada oranganya dibanding foto " Silahkan masuk"

Gon mengangguk dengan senyum yang menambah kecantikannya, melihat tas besar dia bawa membuat Kallua cekatan mengambilnya "Biar aku bawa, aku tak mungkin membiarkan wanita membawa barang berat"

Gon tersenyum kecil dan mengelus kepala Kallua "Terima kasih Kallua, kamu benar-benar seorang gentleman~"

Kallua mulai sedikit blushing, entah kenapa, senyuman milik Gon terus-terusan melekat di pikirannya. Dia pun akhirnya mencoba untuk fokus, dan mengantar Gon ke kamar miliknya yang tak kalah mewah dengan kamarnya dan ayahnya.

"Um, kalau ada apa-apa boleh panggil aku. Kamarku di sebelah dan aku selalu disana. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, Gon-san" ucap Kallua saat menaruh tas dan kemudian menuang teh yang sudah dia siapkan untuk Gon. Saat memberinya, Kallua sedikit gugup yang membuat dia sendiri bingung akan hal ini.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Gon mulai meminum teh beberapa teguk dan tersenyum lembut "Terima kasih Kallua, tehnya enak" dan lagi-lagi Kallua blushing.

"Uh, oh, bagus" Kallua pun hanya bisa menoleh arah lain sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa panas, bahkan detak jantungnya menjadi tambah cepat. Melihat Gon yang dengan bingung melihatnya, membuat dia mendadak kaku dan gugup.

"Errr" Kallua mulai mencoba merangkai kata-kata untuk topik percakapan "Apa.. aku boleh memanggilmu Mama!?" Ucap Kallua dengan penekanan di akhir, tapi dia tidak mengetahui mengapa jantungnya terasa sakit saat mengatakannya.

Gon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya selama beberapa saat dengan bingung sebelum tersenyum lebar "Boleh~"

"O..Oh, bagus" ucap Kallua meski dalam hati merasa tak bagus "Oh ya! Biar aku panggil Papa. Tunggu disini ya, Mama!"

Dengan cepat, Kallua berlari keluar kamar, tapi tidak mendobrak pintu, malah membuka dengan lembut dan menutup dengan sama sebelum berlari lagi ke kamar ayahnya dan mengetuk pintu.

"Papa, boleh aku masuk?" Ucap Kallua yang dibalas dengan kata keras dan kasar "APA MAUMU!?"

Sudah terbiasa dengan nada ayahnya seperti itu, Kallua pun hanya menjawab dengan tenang "Ma- ah, Gon-san si tunangan ayah sudah datang di kamar"

"TERUS!?" Kallua menjawab kembali dengan tenang"Ya, Papa harus menemui dia"

Suasana mulai hening selama beberapa saat sebelum -

"ENAK AJA! EMANG BISNIS BISA JALAN SENDIRI! TERUS SIAPA YANG SURUH DIA MASUK!? SEMBARANGAN SAJA! AKU GAK SETUJU AMA PERTUNANGAN INI! MENDING DIA PERGI JAUH DAN BATALIN NI PERTUNANGAN YANG GAK GUNA! PASTI KAMU KAN BIANG KELADINYA!? KENAPA KAMU SENDIRI MALAH BIARIN DIA MASUK HAH!? MENDING JANGAN GANGGU AKU KERJA! PERGI SANA!"

Teriakan itu pun membuat Kallua diam sebelum menghela nafas pasrah. Saat dia mau menyampaikan berita ayahnya tak mau menemui calon ibunya, dia terkejut melihat calon ibunya keluar dari kamar dan sepertinya mendengar jawaban ayahnya.

"E-Eh Mama. Err, Papa lagi uhh, sibuk" ucap Kallua terbata-bata, dikarenakan dia yang tak bisa bohong.

Gon hanya memberi senyuman kecil "Tidak apa-apa, nanti bisa ketemu juga kok Kallua" Gon pun mendekat dan memberi elusan lembut "Tidak usah dipikirkan" ucap Gon dengan lembut plus senyum yang membuat Kallua merasa hangat. Dia yang jarang mendapat kasih sayang orang tua hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menikmati elusan calon ibunya. Dia sepertinya sudah menyukai calon ibunya ini, dan berjanji akan melindunginya bahkan dari ayahnya kalau perlu.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sudah hampir seminggu calon ibunya tinggal di rumah mereka. Kallua sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya bisa membenci tunangannya yang merupakan malaikat manis ini. Menurutnya Gon itu sangan cantik jelita dan baik hati, bahkan sudah menganggapnya anak sendiri, memang sih kalau dilihat dari penampilan dia sendiri, dia mungkin bisa dibilang seperti anak mereka tapi dia tidak senang dengan hal itu.

Karena dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan calon ibunya sendiri.

Terang saja Kallua langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus mencintai calon ibunya dengan cinta yang tak wajar seperti itu. Apalagi dia itu tunangan ayahnya, bukan dengannya. Jelas aja dia harus mengubur perasaan itu dalam-dalam. Lagipula, kalau calon ibunya tahu perasaannya, mungkin dia akan dijauhi.

Bukan mungkin, sudah pasti 100% dibenci.

Meski dia sudah menyadari perasaannya, tetap saja Kallua dengan luar bersikap seperti anak yang sudah seharusnya. Tidak terang-terangan memperlihatkan kalau dia mencintai calon ibunya. Dia tetap berlaku seperti biasa, seharusnya dia bisa memenangkan piala Oskar dengan aktingnya.

"PERGI SANA!"

Teriakan ayahnya membuat pikiran Kallua lenyap saat dia menyadari ayahnya berteriak pada calon ibunya seperti biasa. Dengan cekatan, Kallua berjalan cepat (karena berlari di rumah tak diperbolehkan) dan tiba dengan tepat melihat calon ibunya keluar kamar dengan muka tenang.

`Hebat' Kallua berteriak dalam hati, melihat selain dia, calon ibunya sangat sabar untuk menangani ayahnya. Tentu saja Kallua terus-terusan berpikir `ayolah, ambil dia ke dalam keluarga'

"Uh, Mama baik-baik saja?" Ujar Kallua yang seharusnya tahu betul kalau ibunya tidak baik-baik tapi Gon hanya melayangkan senyuman ringan saat melihat Kallua.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Maaf membuatmu khawatir Kallua~" ujar Gon sambil mengelus kepala Kallua dengan lembut yang membuat dia sedikit blushing.

Kallua hanya bisa mengutuk ayahnya dalam hati, memang dia sangat mengagumi ayahnya, tapi gak disangka kalau dia bisa sampai mengutuk ayahnya dikarenakan melukai malaikat manis ini. Rasanya dia pengen membuka mata ayahnya agar bisa menghargai calon istrinya ini.

Tiba di saat makan malam, Kallua pun mulai menjalankan hobinya yaitu memasak untuk membuat makan malam spesial merayakan seminggu kehadiran ibunya itu. Seperti biasa, tanpa ayahnya dan membuat Kallua sedikit mengharap dia and calon ibunya itu nge-date berdua. Haha, dia harus balik ke bumi dan menghanyutkan pikiran konyol itu.

"Wahh~ Kelihatannya enak" ujar Gon dengan gembira saat melihat berbagai masakan yang biasanya muncul di buku masak ala luar negeri dikarenakan penampilan yang mewah. Kallua sedikit sweatdrop karena dia membuat lebih dari yang dia kira, dan yah.. dia harus bertanggung jawab menghabiskan yang dia bisa. Buang makanan tuh gak baik kan? Apalagi dia sendiri yang masak susah payah.

Tak disangka pas dia dan calon ibunya ngomong and makan sebentar, Kallua terkejut melihat ayahnya tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di meja makan tanpa suara kemudian mendeath-glare Kallua yang cengo melihatnya.

"APA!? AKU GAK BOLEH MAKAN, HAH!?" Ujar Killua seperti biasa dengan kasarnya dan disambut dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kallua sebentar sebelum dengan cekatan mengambil piring dan sendok untuk ayahnya.

Suasana jadi hening dan dingin bagaikan ada badai salju menyapu atmosfir keluarga ini. Kallua yang tidak berani menyulut amarah ayahnya hanya fokus makan diam beserta bersyukur dalam hati kalau dia ada buat makanan lebih dan Gon hanya melayangkan senyum setiap memakan makanan, memberi sinyal kalau rasanya enak sementara Killua hanya makan dengan cepat dan tidak bersuara.

Kemudian Kallua pun melihat kalau ayahnya sudah selesai makan dan bersiap untuk beranjak pergi. Pikiran dengan cepat meluncur di kepala Kallua, ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasa masakan yang dia buat dan dimakan ayahnya itu tapi takut dimarahi juga. Setelah menimang-nimang beberapa saat dan ayahnya kemudian berdiri-

"Pa-Papa!" Ucap Kallua dengan cepat "Uh-um, makanan- bagaimana rasanya!?"

Pertanyaan Kallua dijawab oleh death glare dari Killua sambil mengucapkan ucapan yang dingin dan menusuk hati ke putranya itu.

"HAH? Peduli apa!? Makanan ya makan aja! Mana aku peduli soal itu!"

Sontak Kallua pun menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan yang dia tahu sudah pasti gak bakal digubris oleh ayahnya itu. Tentu saja dia merasa sakit hati oleh ucapan itu, meskipun sudah tahu tapi dia tetap saja tersakiti.

Killua yang cuek dengan keadaan Kallua pun kemudian membalik badan untuk pergi, tapi kemudian, Gon pun menggemgam lengan Killua, mencegahnya pergi.

"APA MAUMU!?" Ucap Killua dengan keras sebelum membulatkan matanya melihat Gon melihatnya dengan amarah.

"Minta maaf" ucap Gon dengan nada yang tegas yang membuat tak hanya Killua, bahkan Kallua pun terkejut dengan sifat calon ibunya yang bisa terlihat tegas. Killua pun sepertinya tak berdaya melihat Gon seperti ini.

"Minta maaf atau kamu akan menyesal!" Ucap Gon lagi yang kali ini membuat dua ayah anak ini terkejut dengan nada suara Gon yang tidak besar namun mempunyai kekuatan yang sepertinya bisa membuat mereka bertekuk lutut, bahkan Killua bisa merasakan kekuatan cengkraman Gon di lengannya begitu kuat sekarang.

Killua pun mengatupkan giginya yang membuat Kallua gugup, apakah akan terjadi peperangan!? Kemudian, Killua pun berbalik ke arah Kallua dan-

"Aku minta maaf!" Ujar Killua dengan tegas yang hampir membuat Kallua ternganga secara ini pertama kali ayahnya meminta maaf, meski rasanya terpaksa tapi tetap saja Kallua terkesima melihat apa yang bisa dilakukan calon ibunya ini.

"A-ah.. tidak apa-apa" ucap Kallua setelah terdiam beberapa saat yang kemudian membuat Gon melepas cengkeramannya.

Butuh seluruh mental kontrol yang Kallua punya untuk tidak menganga maupun jatuh terkejut ketika melihat peristiwa bersejarah ini, apalagi melihat Killua sekarang tidak mendeath-glare Gon, hanya melihatnya dengan tegas sementara Gon hanya melayangkan senyuman ringan yang biasanya tapi ada sedikit hawa dingin dalam senyuman itu.

Setelah bertatapan beberapa saat, Killua pun pergi keluar ke arah pintu keluar ruangan dan sontak setelah pintu ruangan makan tertutup, Kallua pun langsung jatuh duduk ke kursi dengan lemas dan sedikit tergagap, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat dan rasakan

"Kallua? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gon yang membuat Kallua mengangguk meski dia sedikit bergetar.

`Hebat' Pikir Kallua ketika menoleh ke Gon yang kembali tersenyum, padahal dia berpikir untuk melindungi calon ibunya itu tapi malah dia yang dilindungi. Miris sekali.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kallua terus-terusan mengucek matanya dan memastikan mulutnya tidak ternganga begitu dia pulang sekolah dan masuk ke rumah.

`Ini mimpi kah!?' Pikir Kallua yang sepertinya tak bisa menerima realita dimana saat ini ayahnya sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan bekerja yang memang seperti biasa, tapi kali ini Gon ada disampingnya dan Killua bahkan tidak terlihat terganggu dengan keberadaannya yang benar- benar membuat Kallua takjub secara ayahnya suka menyendiri dan tidak suka ada orang lain entah siapa-pun di sampingnya. Entah kenapa pemandangan seperti ini membuat Kallua teringat sebagai singa yang dijinakkan oleh penjinak binatang. Tentu saja singa itu Killua sedangkan penjinak binatang itu Gon.

"Ah, Kallua, Selamat datang~" ucap Gon yang menyadari keberadaan Kallua. Dengan spontan Kallua pun menunduk kepala dan menjawab "Aku pulang" dengan singkat dan melihat ayahnya yang sudah pasti tidak akan memberi salam seperti biasa.

Gon yang menyadari itu pun dengan cepat memukul lengan Killua dengan sikutnya yang membuat tak hanya Killua tapi juga Kallua terkejut. Sebelum Killua mulai berkata sesuatu, Gon menunjuk ke arah Kallua yang akhirnya membuat Killua menyadari keberadaan putranya itu.

"..." Killua melihat Kallua beberapa saat dengan mata terhinyit sebelum mengangguk dan melihat ke arah lain yang membuat Kallua maklum tapi sudah senang kalau ayahnya mengetahui keberadaannya. Saat dia mulai berjalan melewati orang tuanya itu, suara kecil ayahnya yang hampir dia tak bisa dengar membuatnya berhenti.

"Selamat datang"

Kallua tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai di kamarnya saat ini, perkataan `selamat datang' dari ayahnya itu terus-terusan terngiang di kepalanya.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kallua bisa melihat ayahnya perlahan telah berubah, tidak lagi berkata kasar meski death glarenya masih dilayangkan. Kallua tidak menyangka calon ibunya itu bisa benar-benar mengubah ayahnya apalagi, dia tahu betapa calon ibunya itu sangat mencintai ayahnya, sampai - sampai bisa dengan kuatnya menerima hal-hal negatif ayahnya yang tentunya tidak dia tutupi.

Kallua memang merasa selama ini ayahnya tak pernah memberinya kasih sayang, tapi melihat ayahnya mengakuinya dan juga menyapanya kembali sudah membuatnya merasa senang. Tentu saja hal ini berkat ibunya, meski dia juga merasa tak senang karena cinta calon ibunya itu hanya untuk ayahnya, tidak untuknya.

Dan hal itu terbukti dengan kakek dan neneknya yang bisa melihat kemajuan antara calon ibunya dengan ayahnya dalam beberapa bulan ini yang membuat mereka sudah melakukan persiapan agar mereka menikah secepat mereka bisa. Kallua tahu hal ini akan terjadi, tentu saja dia harus mengubur hal yang dia rasakan dan harus memberi ucapan selamat apalagi pada calon ibunya yang tentu saja sangat senang dalam mendengar berita mengenai persiapan pernikahan.

"Um...Bagaimana kalau di Hawaii? Pernikahan dan bulan madu sangat populer di daerah ini" ucap Kallua sambil sedikit tersenyum pahit diam-diam agar tidak membuat calon ibunya khawatir karena saat ini dia sedang membantu calon ibunya untuk memberi upacara pernikahan yang tidak akan terlupakan. Yang membuat Kallua kesal adalah, ayahnya sama sekali tidak membantu jadi dia yang harus membantu ibunya dalam memilih dekor, baju pernikahan, menyewa tata rias, fotografer, musik, katering, desain undangan dan hal lainnya yang diperlukan dalam pernikahan. Gon sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan Kallua dan berkat itu, mereka sekarang sudah dalam proses 90%, tinggal 10% lagi.

"Ah, benar juga Kallua, menurutmu bagaimana dengan hiasan seperti ini?" Ucap Gon dengan mata terbinar-binar dengan senyum ketika melihat berbagai macam contoh hiasan yang ada di dalam majalah.

Kallua kembali berakting, tersenyum bagaikan dia terlihat sangat bahagia ketika menghadapi calon ibunya.

"Oh, warnanya cocok sekali. Bagaimana kalau ditambah hiasan ini?"

Gon langsung mengangguk dan menerima ide Kallua. Kallua tetap saja membenci betapa ayahnya sangat beruntung mempunyai calon istri yang sangat mencintainya. Setelah memilih berbagai dekorasi, keduanya terkejut ketika melihat Killua masuk ke ruangan tempat mereka berdua.

"Ah.. Papa" ucap Kallua pelan ketika melihat ayahnya yang diam melihatnya tapi mengangguk ke arahnya. Akhirnya dia memang terbiasa melihat ayahnya seperti ini, tapi kenapa ayahnya tidak mau membantu dalam upacara pernikahannya sendiri!?

"Killua" panggil Gon dengan riang sambil pergi ke arah Killua membawa majalah yang dia lihat mengenai berbagai dekorasi "Aku dan Kallua memilih dekorasi gabungan seperti ini, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Gak peduli"

Gak sampai sedetik setelah Gon selesai berbicara, malah mendapat ucapan dingin tersebut dari Killua. Kallua hanya bisa menganga tak percaya, dia mengira ayahnya sudah berubah, jadi mengapa dia masih bisa berkata seperti itu!?

Killua hanya memalingkan kepala agar tidak melihat Gon dan berjalan melewatinya. Melihat itu, Kallua mulai melayangkan tatapan kesal ke ayahnya sebelum beranjak ke arah calon ibunya yang sudah pasti hanya akan tersenyum seperti biasa dalam menghadapi ayahnya yang seperti biasa.

"Mama, ayo kita...MAMA!?"

Kallua tidak sengaja sedikit berteriak, dia tidak menyangka apa yang dia lihat sekarang itu nyata.

Selama ini, dia selalu melihat calon ibunya itu sangat kuat, menghadapi ayahnya tanpa takut meskipun berbagai hinaan dan bahkan berbagai gertakan juga ketidakpedulian diberikan oleh ayahnya itu tidak membuatnya takut, malah dia terus-terusan tersenyum dengan indahnya.

Tapi, sekarang berbeda.

Calon ibunya tidak tersenyum, tapi menangis

Yang tak hanya Kallua tapi juga dilihat oleh Killua yang juga terkejut.

Kallua mulai mengatupkan giginya, mengepalkan tangannya melihat calon ibunya selama ini ternyata tidak kuat, melainkan dia itu lemah. Selama ini dia mencoba untuk menjadi kuat, menjadi kuat agar bisa menopang dirinya supaya dia bisa bersama ayahnya. Tapi...dia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Dan Kallua juga sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"Sudah cukup!" Kallua mulai mendekati ayahnya dan mulai berteriak dengan tekad yang kuat "Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan Papa yang selalu menyakiti Mama! Semuanya sudah cukup!"

Killua hanya bisa terkejut melihat anaknya yang terlihat lemah bagai seekor domba, sekarang mulai terlihat sebagai serigala dalam bulu domba dimana dia seperti menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang dia tahan. Meski begitu, expresi dia tetap terlihat dingin dan menusuk, seakan dia tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang dia lukai.

"Kamu tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur, bocah"

Ucapan nada dingin dan menusuk beserta death glare miliknya ini biasanya membuat Kallua diam dan takut tapi tidak dengan Kallua saat ini.

"Tentu saja aku punya hak! Mungkin menurutmu itu karena dia calon ibuku tapi bukan! Itu karena aku mencintainya! Aku mencintainya seperti Mama mencintaimu!"

Perkataan Kallua tersebut tak hanya membuat Killua tapi juga Gon terkejut. Keduanya tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Kallua menyimpan perasaan seperti itu.

"Kalau Papa tidak ingin menikah dengan Mama..." Kallua mulai melanjutkan ucapannya dengan serius "Aku yang akan menikahinya! Aku yang akan melindunginya! Aku yang akan membuat dia bahagia!"

Tentu saja Killua tidak menyangka putranya yang berumur 12 tahun akan mengatakan hal gila seperti itu, karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membalas, dia hanya bisa diam dan melihat dengan pandangan anaknya itu tidak normal ke arah anaknya sedangkan Kallua hanya diam menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan dia sangat serius.

"Baiklah, aku setuju"

Killua dan Kallua hanya bisa terkejut mendengar ucapan lembut yang memecahkan kesunyian dan pandangan mereka karena sekarang mereka melihat Gon yang sudah mengusap air mata dan melihat kedua ayah anak itu dengan pandangan lembut tapi ada keseriusan.

"Aku akan menikahi Kallua"

Keheningan kembali terjadi, kali ini keheningan tersebut lebih pendek dibandingkan yang tadi karena tidak ada menyangka kalau yang memecahkan kesunyian kali ini adalah Killua.

"Berbuatlah sesukamu"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ingatannya terputus saat itu dan kembali dia melihat akhirnya sang pendeta sudah selesai berbicara dimana sekarang pasangan tersebut akan menukar cincin dan mengucap sumpah sebelum mereka menjadi sah. Ketika saat tersebut menjadi dekat, dia hanya bisa melihat dengan pasrah, karena ini merupakan hasil dari ucapannya yang sangat dia sesali.

"Aku berjanji, tak hanya pada semua orang disini tapi juga pada ayahku yang telah menyerahkan calon istrinya kepadaku"

Ucapan yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan itu membuat Killua melihat Kallua yang melihatnya dengan seringai. Apakah ini balas dendam dari anaknya karena dia selama ini tak pernah memperhatikannya!? Apa dia akan mempermalukannya disini!?

Yang membuat Killua kembali tidak menyangka adalah Kallua saat ini turun ke altar menuju arahnya yang membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju pada mereka. Sambil berjalan, dia pun berbicara dengan nada seakan dia mengejeknya "Tentu saja ada beberapa yang mengatakan kalau aku yang mengambil dengan paksa jadi sekali lagi katakan padaku" Killua hanya bisa diam melihat Kallua saat ini sudah berada di depan hadapannya" Ah, tidak. Dengan semua orang kalau ayah telah menyerahkan calon istri ayah untuk menjadi milikku"

Apa yang terjadi!? Apakah anaknya benar benar ingin mempermalukannya atau ingin membuat semua orang tahu kalau dia benar-benar menyerahkan Gon pada anaknya sendiri. Tapi, bukankah ini merupakan kesempatan untuknya? Kesempatan untuk mengatakan kalau dia tidak menerimanya.

" Tidak perlu siaran ulang bukan? Sudah jelas aku sudah mengatakannya!"

Apa yang dia ucapkan!? Kenapa ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya merupakan ucapan yang bukan ingin dia katakan!?

"Sudah kukatakan, lakukan sesukamu. Jadi jangan libatkan aku!"

Berhenti! Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini! Aku seharusnya menghentikan mulutku dan upacara ini!

"Berhenti membuang waktuku dengan melakukan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya"

Kenapa! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang ingin seharusnya kukatakan!?

" Berhenti melakukan hal konyol seperti ini dan selesaikan upacara bodoh ini secepatnya"

APA YANG AKU KATAKAN!?

"Oh, baiklah semua sudah mendengar yang kamu katakan. Jadi terima kasih sudah membuat semuanya jadi jelas, ayah" ucap Kallua dengan nada yang sangat datar, tidak ada expresi.

Hidupnya sudah hancur, dia sudah memiliki kesempatan, tapi dia malah menghancurkannya. Bahkan dia bisa melihat sekeliling orang-orang yang mengatakan kalau upacara mereka berdua itu sah dan sudah terbukti kalau dia benar-benar menyerahkan calon istrinya tanpa paksaan dan dalam persetujuannya.

Dia hanya bisa melihat anaknya berbalik kembali menuju altar agar bisa melangsungkan upacara kembali. Kini hidupnya sudah selesai, dia tak akan bisa lagi mendapat calon istrinya kembali apalagi dia hanya bisa menunduk dan menyesal tapi dia harus melihat upacara ini sampai selesai. Dan ketika dia melihat ke arah altar, pandangannya melihat ada sol sepatu ke arah pandangannya.

BUAGH!

Ralat, ternyata itu malah tendangan, tepat di muka. Semua orang hanya bisa terkejut melihat pelaku yang menendang Killua adalah Kallua yang terlihat marah dan Killua yang sudah merasa langsung sakit di hati dalam menahan airmatanya dan ditambah tendangan, membuat airmatanya keluar.

"Aku tidak menendangmu sampai membuatmu menangis. Tapi kamu pantas mendapat itu sebagai seorang pengecut dan pecundang"

Killua hanya bisa mencoba untuk duduk sambil mengusap mukanya yang basah terkena air mata, sebelum dia bisa berdiri dan membalas mungkin untuk memukul anaknya, dia merasa kerah bajunya ditarik dan dia bisa melihat death glare turunannya digunakan Kallua untuknya.

Dia memang tidak pernah mendeath-glare cermin tapi melihat death-glare putranya pun ternyata bisa membuat dia merasa takut. Dia bisa merasakan apa yang Kallua rasakan ketika dia mendeath glare putranya sendiri.

"Selama ini kamu memang orang yang brengsek, bahkan bajingan yang sampai bisa melukai orang yang tidak pantas kamu lukai!"

Oi! Apa hal seperti itu pantas kamu ucapkan pada ayahmu sendiri!?

"Semenjak kamu dikhianati oleh ibu kandung milikku, kamu mulai berubah menjadi orang brengsek dan tidak ingin berinteraksi denganku karena kamu sudah muak dikhianati jadi kamu mulai melukai orang lain hanya karena kamu tidak mau dilukai lagi!"

Sial, aku bukan pengecut! Aku memang membenci wanita murahan itu yang hanya mengincar hartaku dan meninggalkan anak ini yang meskipun berbakat tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka karena mengingat anak ini punya bagian dari wanita murahan itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak, kalau memang aku mulai berubah karena wanita brengsek itu.

"Setiap kali aku mencoba agar mendapat perhatianmu dan gagal kemudian berhenti, aku selalu menyesali itu. Aku takut mencoba karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu membenciku lebih dalam. Tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa terus mencoba dan berani seperti Mama! Kalau aku bisa melakukan itu, mungkin kamu tidak akan menjadi orang seperti ini!"

Apakah bisa? Memang dia selalu menjauhi Kallua dan membuatnya menyerah agar tidak berinteraksi dengannya terus karena dia masih merasakan bagaimana sakitnya dikhianati. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kallua takut dan menyesal karena dia menyerah yang membuatnya semakin lebih dingin dan kejam. Padahal, itu sama sekali bukan salahnya.

"Ketika Mama datang, aku tahu kalau kamu berubah. Meski kamu belum berubah menjadi ayah yang biasa, kamu mulai memberi sedikit perhatian. Aku juga merasa iri karena Mama mengubahmu sementara aku menyerah mengenaimu"

Ya, Gon memang bagaikan matahari. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa mengubahku perlahan. Membuatku bisa sedikit menerima anakku meski aku masih tidak bisa melupakan wanita itu. Aku memang mengetahui kalau aku perlahan mencintainya, dan dia bahkan bisa membuat anakku mencintainya karena kasih sayang yang dia berikan, itu merupakan hal yang bukan awalnya dimiliki dan diberikan kepada kita berdua.

"Aku tahu kamu mencintainya! Aku tahu kamu tidak ingin upacara ini terjadi! Akui saja! Katakan yang sejujurnya!"

Terkejut, itulah yang aku rasakan ketika mendengar kalau anakku bisa mengetahui kalau aku mencintai Gon dan tidak ingin anakku menikah dengannya. Jadi, apakah dia sengaja!? Ketika dia meminta aku untuk mengatakan pada semua orang, dia bermaksud meminta aku untuk mengatakan kalau aku tidak setuju!?

Tes..tes

Air mata, tapi kali ini bukan milikku, melainkan milik Kallua yang saat ini menangis dan terlihat memohon padaku.

"Aku menyerah untuk mengubahmu tapi kali ini aku tidak mau menyerah untukmu mengakui kalau kamu mencintai Mama. Aku tidak akan menyerah, jadi katakan yang sejujurnya! Katakan apa yang benar-benar kamu rasakan!"

Anakku ini... Memang sangat bodoh.

"Kalau kamu tidak mengatakannya, apakah kamu bisa menerimanya!?"

Padahal...dia benar-benar serius mencintainya.

"Kalau kamu berbicara kasar lagi! Aku tidak akan sungkan untuk memukulmu kembali!"

Tapi dia malah ingin agar aku yang menikahi Gon, dasar anak bodoh dan baik.

"Kamu-"

Ucapan Kallua terputus, merasakan ayahnya saat ini memeluknya. Meski begitu, mereka berdua masih menangis dalam kesunyian, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara.

Terima Kasih, Kallua

Setelah diam beberapa saat, dengan lembut, dia mulai melepas dirinya dan berjalan ke arah altar dimana Gon hanya bisa diam untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Killua. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia mengambil tangan sang mempelai wanita dan melihatnya dengan serius.

"Maaf, Kallua benar. Selama kamu hadir di hidupku, kamu telah mengubahku. Selama ini, aku memang selalu takut dan hanya bisa melukai agar tidak terluka kembali. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak ingin menyesal"

Killua mulai berlutut dan mengucap sumpah miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Gon, aku menyesal mengatakan hal yang selalu melukaimu dan tidak pernah membuatmu bahagia. Tapi aku mohon, menikah lah denganku. Karena aku bersumpah untuk menjagamu beserta membuatmu bahagia bahkan lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini"

Kali ini semua pandangan tertuju ke mereka berdua. Killua merasa, dia bisa mendengar betapa kerasan degupan jantung miliknya setelah dia akhirnya bisa jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tetap menunggu, menunggu jawaban sang pengantin wanita.

"Maaf"

Ucapan pendek itu serasa membuat jantungnya berhenti, apakah dia memang tidak pantas untuknya?!

"Maafkan aku...Kallua"

Mendengar nama anaknya membuat dia melihat putranya yang saat ini sedang berdiri dan sudah mengusap air matanya.

"Maafkan aku...aku mencintai Killua"

Dia tahu betapa bahagianya dirinya, tapi dia masih tidak melihat sang pengantin wanita melainkan putranya sendiri yang melihat mereka berdua dengan senyum pahit tapi ada terlihat kepuasan di dirinya.

"Hm? Kenapa minta maaf, Mama? Lagipula bukankan harusnya Mama menjawab pertanyaan Papa?"

Ucapan itu membuat tak hanya Gon tapi Killua juga melihat Kallua. Kallua yang tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir pun mulai tersenyum dengan indahnya, seakan mendorong mereka agar mereka bahagia. Melihat itu membuat Gon menahan tangisnya dan kemudian melihat Killua yang membuatnya juga melihatnya.

"Ya" ucap Gon dengan senyum bahagia "Dengan senang hati"

Setelah ucapan tersebut, kedua pasangan tersebut mulai berpelukan dan semua orang mulai bersorak, secara ini merupakan lamaran dibandingkan acara pernikahan. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya upacara perkawinan berjalan dan akhirnya kedua pasangan ini menjadi sah. Setelahnya, Killua pun melihat sekeliling dan mulai sadar.

Kallua tidak ada di dalam gereja.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kallua saat ini sedang menyendiri di tepi pantai, mendengar lonceng gereja yang berarti sudah dipastikan kalau kedua orang tuanya akhirnya sudah resmi menikah. Dia merasa beruntung karena setelah semua pandangan menuju mereka berdua, tidak ada yang menyadari dia diam-diam keluar dari gereja.

"Haha... aku tidak menyangka sesakit ini rasanya"

Dia mulai mengingat kejadian ketika calon ibunya itu menerima lamarannya untuk menikah dengannya. Dia mengira calon ibunya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya dan dia tidak sabar untuk bisa menikah.

Tapi, ketika dia bermaksud untuk menemui calon istrinya, dia malah melihat Gon sama sekali tidak bahagia, bahkan ucapan yang dia keluarkan membuat dirinya sakit.

"..kenapa...Killua.. maaf...Kallua"

Saat itulah, dia menyadari kalau Gon hanya menerima lamarannya karena emosi dan tidak berpikir jernih karena ingin melupakan rasa sakit yang dibuat oleh ayahnya. Dia akhirnya tahu, meskipun dia menikahi Gon, apapun yang dia lakukan, dia tidak akan bisa membuatnya bahagia. Kalau ayahnya tidak mencintainya, dia tentu saja akan tetap menikahi Gon, tapi dia juga mengetahui kalau ayahnya juga mencintai Gon yang akhirnya membuatnya melakukan hal nekad seperti itu.

"Hn, kalau saja Papa membuat Mama menangis lagi. Bakal kupastikan kalau ada neraka"

"Dan tentunya aku percaya akan hal itu"

Seketika, dia pun menoleh dan terkejut melihat ayahnya tepat di belakangnya. Tunggu, sejak kapan ayahnya ada di belakangnya!?

"Sejak kamu mengatakan akan sesakit ini rasanya" ucap Killua yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran anaknya "Maaf dan terima kasih"

"Lupakan, mana Mama? Jangan bilang kalau kamu meninggalkannya!" Ucap Kallua dengan nada geram.

"Oi, dia lagi bersama orang tuaku dan ganti baju" ucap Killua sebelum duduk di sebelah Kallua "Aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan melukainya dan bahkan kamu akan memberiku neraka kalau aku melanggar sumpah tersebut"

"Tentu saja" ucap Kallua dengan seringai ke arah ayahnya sebelum melihat laut yang ada di depannya.

Keheningan kembali terjadi, kedua ayah anak ini tersebut hanya bisa melihat laut selama beberapa saat sebelum Killua akhirnya berbicara kepada anaknya.

" Maaf"

Mendengar satu kata itu hanya membuat Kallua kesal, meminta maaf hanya karena dia tersakiti akibat calon ibunya memilih ayahnya dibandingkan dia tidak akan membuat dia senang. Apalagi ini adalah pilihan dia sendiri.

"Kamu, lebih mendekati diriku dibandingkan wanita itu. Tidak, bahkan tak ada satupun bagian dari wanita itu yang ada di dirimu"

Sekarang malah Kallua melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, jadi ayahnya bukan meminta maaf soal calon ibunya melainkan karena selama ini tidak peduli padanya?

"Seharusnya aku mencoba untuk berinteraksi kembali denganmu, dengan begitu aku bisa tahu lebih banyak mengenaimu dan tidak akan menjadi keras kepala sendiri"

Ucapan ayahnya itu membuatnya sedikit tertawa kecil, apalagi ketika ayahnya menyatakan dirinya sendiri keras kepala. Tentu saja di bisa melihat, ayahnya sedikit kesal melihat dia menertawakannya.

"Yah, aku emang pantas ditertawakan, bahkan olehmu" ucap Killua meski dia sedikit mendengus kesal "Kalau mau tertawa lagi ya silahkan saja"

Tawa Kallua pun langsung meledak setelahnya yang membuat Killua melihat Kallua dengan tatapan tak percaya, memang dia memberi izin untuk tertawa, tapi tidak untuk tertawa yang keras seperti itu! Bahkan dia bisa merasa betapa panas mukanya sekarang, ditertawai anaknya sendiri.

"Ma..maaf, pfft" ucap Kallua di sela-sela tawanya "Aduh... aku memang memerlukan itu. Rasanya semua bebanku sudah hilang"

Panas mukanya pun langsung hilang, mengingat anaknya tadi pasti masih merasa sakit akibat cintanya yang tidak terwujud karena olehnya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah meminta maaf, tapi dia tahu kalau hal itu tidak akan mengubah apa-pun.

"Hey Papa" ucapan itu pun membuat Killua melihat Kallua "Meskipun bersama Mama, apa Papa masih akan menghabiskan waktu denganku?"

Mendengar itu membuat matanya sedikit membesar, dengan senyum ringan dia kembali memeluk putranya tersebut, mengetahui hal inilah yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Tentu saja, kapanpun dan dimanapun yang kamu mau. Aku pasti akan mendengarkanmu dan menghabiskan waktu berapa lama pun denganmu"

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saat ini Killua dan Gon pun akhirnya pergi berbulan madu ke Eropa sementara Kallua ditinggal bersama kakek neneknya. Mereka pun akan menghabiskan hari- hari berdua selama dua minggu sebelum Kallua akan menyusul sehingga mereka akan menghabiskan waktu sebagai keluarga dalam seminggu.

Dalam malam pertama ini saat mereka baru sampai di hotel, Killua pun sedikit khawatir melihat istrinya. Dia tahu kalau istrinya masih merasa bersalah kepada Kallua, yang memberi harapan palsu untuk anak mereka dan menghancurkannya.

"Gon, Kallua sudah tahu dari awal kalau kamu mengatakan pilihan itu dengan tidak berpikir. Kalau tidak, dia sudah pasti sudah sah menikahimu"

Ucapan itu tentu sudah didengar olehnya berulang-ulang tak hanya dari suaminya di pesawat tapi juga dari Kallua sendiri sebelum mereka berangkat. Meski begitu, apakah dia masih bisa menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Kallua setelah apa yang dia lakukan?

"Kallua bilang padaku untuk mencintaimu demi bagian dia juga" Dia pun memeluk istrinya dari belakang yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut "Dan aku bersumpah akan melakukan hal seperti itu"

Suasana romantis pun mulai ada dalam kedua pasangan ini. Sontak Killua pun mulai melihat istrinya sang malaikat ini benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik, bahkan melebihi biasanya. Apakah ini karena dia sudah sah menjadi miliknya? Bagaimanapun dia harus memulai saat ini, apalagi ketika dia mulai mencoba menutup jarak mereka satu sama lain dan-

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Suara telepon itu pun langsung menghancurkan suasana romantis tersebut yang membuat mereka terkejut dan lepas dari satu sama lain. Killua mulai mendeathglare hpnya sendiri yang menjadi sumber penghancuran mood tersebut tapi matanya membulat terkejut ketika melihat penelepon yang menghancurkan suasana itu ialah Kallua. Mengira ada masalah atau keadaan darurat, dia pun menjawab teleponnya.

"Oh Papa. Aku mau ngomong sama Papa, ngomong-ngomong sudah sampai kan? Perjalanannya gimana?"

Killua hanya bisa mengatupkan giginya kesal karena mood yang romantis itu dihancurkan oleh anaknya yang ternyata baik-baik saja dan tidak ada masalah.

"Iya, sudah sampai dengan selamat dan tidak ada masalah" ucap Killua singkat, sangat ingin memutuskan panggilan ini dan mulai melangsungkan sesuatu dengan istrinya.

"Oh baguslah" ucapan pendek itu membuat Killua dalam hati ingin anaknya memutuskan panggilan secepatnya "Ngomong-ngomong masih ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan, minimal 3 jam pembicaraan"

Mendengar itu langsung membuat Killua shock! 3 jam, whot!?

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Aku agak capek setelah penerbangan yang panjang dan baru saja sampai. 3 jam ngomong,gak bakal kuat"

Bagus diriku, dengan begini Kallua tidak akan menelepon lagi.

"Ehh?" Ucap Kallua dengan nada tak percaya "Gak mungkin, Papa pasti masih simpan atau punya tenaga buat bikin adik"

Secara Killua membuat hpnya di loud speaker, Gon pun juga mendengar yang Kallua katakan dan mulai blushing. Killua pun tidak percaya kalau anaknya tak hanya punya rupa dewasa tapi wawasannya juga dewasa. Tunggu, kalau anaknya yang menikah ama istrinya ini, apa dia bakal langsung jadi kakek!?

"Aku masih belum mau punya adik, jadi aku gak bakal izinkan hal ini"

"What!? Oi Kallua! Apa maksudmu! Pokoknya kalau kamu niat mengganggu, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kita akan bertemu dua minggu lagi jadi sementara itu jadilah anak yang baik dan tunggu saja ya!"

Pipp, Killua pun langsung memutuskan panggilan dan mematikan hpnya agar tidak ada gangguan. Melihat hp istrinya di meja membuat Killua juga mematikan hpnya tersebut, tak ingin malam pertamanya hancur.

"Anu..."ucap Gon masih blushing sementara Killua sedikit mengutuk anaknya yang menghancurkan suasana.

Gon pun mulai menjadi gugup melihat tatapan seakan buas pada suaminya itu, setelah dia mulai merasa suaminya mendorongnya hingga dia jatuh ke tempat tidur. Belum sempat dia berkata sesuatu, suaminya sudah mulai menyerangnya dengan menciumnya. Ciuman yang sangat panas dan dalam yang membuatnya mengerang yang seakan menjadi dorongan agar berbuat lebih, dia mulai mendekap suaminya dengan tatapan memelas yang-

Ceklek " Oi, aku sudah bilang hal ini gak kuizinkan bukan!?" Blam

Sontak kedua pasangan ini berteriak setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup beserta melihat seseorang yang tak seharusnya ada disana, di arah pintu, Kallua muncul dengan tatapan kesal tapi mempunyai seringai puas karena sudah menghentikan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. Tentu saja ayah dan ibunya tidak akan mengantisipasi kalau dia sudah ada di Eropa, apalagi juga di hotel yang sama dengan mereka.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana..."

"Aku bilang sama Kakek dan Nenek kalau aku ada urusan bisnis di Eropa jadi aku datang lebih cepat dengan pesawat jet punyaku lalu hotel ini juga milikku jadi mudah untukku tahu Papa sama Mama tinggal di kamar mana dan aku punya MasterCard sehingga aku punya kunci untuk buka kamar ini"

Dengan cepat, Killua mengutuk kejeniusan Kallua yang sudah punya perusahaan dan juga kaya raya. Salah satu faktor inilah yang membuatnya diizinkan untuk bisa menikah meski baru berumur 12 tahun. Tak disangka kalau anaknya ini sudah memojokkan dirinya dan akan menghentikannya.

"Kall, Papa memang meminta maaf selama ini tidak peduli padamu, tapi bisakah kamu pergi dan berpura-pura kalau kamu tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Setelah 2 minggu ini, aku bersumpah akan menghabiskan waktu denganmu tanpa lewat Hp dan akan melakukan apapun yang kamu inginkan. Bagaimana!?" Ucap Killua menggunakan nama panggilan anaknya, juga benar-benar memohon secara miliknya sudah bersemangat.

Gon hanya bisa diam kaku, apalagi melihat posisi mereka masih sangat...posisi yang tak seharusnya dilihat oleh anak berumur 12 tahun.

Kallua hanya melihat ayah dan ibunya dalam 3 detik sebelum tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Tidak mau~"

"Setan kamu!"

Gon hanya bisa diam juga blushing melihat kedua ayah anak ini tampaknya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, Kallua yang masih tersenyum manisnya di depan pintu sementara Killua mendeath-glare anaknya sambil masih di posisi dimana Gon masih di bawah suaminya.

"Kalau sudah begini..."

Kallua dan Gon hanya bisa bingung mendengar ucapan Killua.

"Oke! Kita lakukan saja, biarkan anak kita lihat apa yang akan kita lakukan!"

"EHHHHHHH!?"

Sontak Kallua dan Gon mulai berteriak terkejut dan blushing.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Stop!" Ucap Gon yang sangat tidak ingin anaknya melihat hal yang akan meracuni pikirannya.

"Oi Papa! Tunggu! Papa serius!?" ucap Kallua yang benar-benar tidak bisa memperkirakan hal ini, meskipun dia sudah tahu, tapi langsung melihat tentu saja bukan hal yang bisa dia tangani.

Mendengar itu membuat Killua menyeringai "Kenapa Kallua? Apa ada masalah!?"

Kallua hanya bisa blushing sebelum berteriak "Aku kesini untuk menghentikan! Bukan melihat!"

"Oke, tidak ada masalah" ucap Killua yang kembali tak mempedulikan Kallua dan memulai kembali-

"ARGH! Sudah cukup! Aku pulang! Lakukan sesukamu!"

Sontak Killua melihat putranya membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan keras, dia sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan yang selama ini selalu dia katakan tapi tak pernah dikatakan oleh putranya. Rasanya mood untuk melakukan jadi berkurang.

"Ki...Killua..uh.."

Atau tidak, istrinya ternyata masih menggoda.

`Yah sudahlah~ akan aku lakukan sesukaku~'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2 minggu beberapa hari sudah lewat, tapi Kallua masih tidak terlihat di Eropa tempat mereka tinggal. Padahal orangtuanya sendiri bilang kalau Kallua sudah ke Eropa, terbukti dari mereka yang mengantarkan dia ke bandara. Bahkan Killua mencoba menelepon tapi malah tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Masih tidak ada jawaban?" Tanya Gon dengan khawatir ketika melihat Killua kembali menelepon dan gagal kembali "Bagaimana ini... apa dia tersesat!? atau diculik!?"

"Tersesat tuh gak mungkin, Kallua saja bisa berbicara berbagai macam bahasa asing apalagi dia punya bisnis di Eropa jadi dia gak bakal kesusahan. Lalu kalau diculik, sudah bakal ada telepon minta tebusan atau semacamnya"

"Killua, itu sama sekali tidak membantu!"

Memang sih semenjak anaknya tiba-tiba pergi di pas malam pertama, dia agak merasa bersalah karena gak nelpon setelahnya atau mengirim kabar di 2 minggu tersebut. Setelahnya, dia mulai khawatir kalau dia sekarang malah tidak bisa lagi menghubungi anaknya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang setelah lewat seminggu dari 2 minggu setelahnya dan Killua meminta berbagai Bodyguard untuk mencari Kallua di Eropa. Ketika dia mencoba menghibur istrinya dan berkata Kallua akan baik-baik saja, mereka pun akhirnya pulang dan tak menyangka.

Kallua ada disana, di ruang tamu dan mengetik dokumen untuk pekerjaan.

"What the- Kalau kamu uda pulang ya ngomong atau ngasih kabar! Kita tuh nyariin kamu sampai hampir ke seluruh penjuru Eropa tauk!" ucap Killua setengah marah dan setengah lega karena anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Kallua! Syukurlah, kamu baik-baik saja" ujar Gon yang benar-benar sangat lega.

Tapi kata yang keluar dari mulut Kallua membuat mereka mematung dengan shock.

"Ha? Peduli apa!? Emang aku anak kecil yang perlu dijaga!? Pergi aja sana!"

Hening... Tunggu dulu, ke mana perginya sang anak manis yang sangat baik-hati dan penuh sopan santun itu dalam 3 minggu lalu. Kenapa di hadapan mereka malah jadi seperti Killua junior dulu!?

"O..Oi, Kallua?" Ujar Killua yang benar-benar shock bahkan Gon juga sampai menganga melihat sikap perubahan 180 derajat dari anaknya ini.

"Apa? Kalau gak mau bicara ya diam aja" ujar Kallua dengan dinginnya tanpa melihat orang tuanya.

Hening kembali, kedua orang tua ini berharap mereka bermimpi. Tak mungkin anak mereka yang sangat manis dan baik hati ini malah tiba-tiba berubah jadi brengsek dan kejam seperti ini.

`Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam 3 minggu ini!?` Pikir mereka berdua dengan shock dan tidak bisa berkata dan berbuat apa-apa.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Killua hanya bisa memijit kepalanya, sudah 2 minggu berlalu namun sifat baru Kallua ini membuatnya shock tanpa bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi bahkan ibunya hampir pingsan melihat sifat baru Kallua dan ayahnya mendeath-glare dia karena membuat sifat brengseknya menurun ke Kallua.

Ketika Gon berbicara ke Kallua, nadanya masih dingin dan menusuk tapi tidak terlalu kejam. Dia masih mengucapkan balasan, hanya saja sangat pendek seperti `Ah, Hn, Uhm, Ha` Sungguh bahasa alien yang tidak tahu apakah artinya ya atau tidak atau tidak tahu atau mungkin.

Kalau Killua yang berbicara ke Kallua, malah dia langsung dihadiahi death-glare dan ucapan yang sangat menusuk. Seperti `Apa maumu orang mesum!?` atau `Aku tidak peduli dengan maumu` atau `Oi brengsek`

Killua tahu persis kalau Kallua yang dulu tidak akan berkata ataupun memikirkan hal seperti ini untuknya. Melihat perlakuan yang begitu berbeda rasanya membuatnya berpikir kalau memang ini murni salahnya tapi apa yang dia lakukan sampai anaknya menjadi seperti ini!?

Tak ada ide, secara dia tidak pernah mengurus Kallua jadi dia benar-benar tak punya pengalaman sebagai ayah. Dia pun akhirnya mulai membeli berbagai buku mengenai mendidik anak dan mulai membaca.

"Killua...buku ini..apa kamu pelajari untuk Kallua?"

"Tentu saja! Aku harus bisa mendidik dia kembali sebagai seorang ayah!"

"Tapi..buku soal broker home? Buku tentang masa puber? Buku mendidik anak di era digital? Apa ini membantu...?"

...

`Mungkin aku salah beli buku` Pikir Killua dengan sweatdrop karena mengira situasi begitulah yang mengubah anaknya.

"Aku memang khawatir, apakah si kecil bisa bertahan dengan Kallua seperti ini"

Tunggu...si kecil!?

"Killua, aku hamil"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tentu saja reaksi Kallua setelahnya tuh datar yang membuat orangtuanya tak percaya tapi mereka sudah terbiasa. Mereka sedikit kesal melihat Kallua hanya bereaksi "oh" dan balik menuju komputernya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Err.. Kallua, kamu kan akan jadi kakak. Jadi sebisa mungkin, coba jadi contoh yang baik untuk adikmu ya" ucap Gon hati-hati, dengan maksud agar Kallua kembali seperti dulu.

"Masa bodoh" ucap Kallua singkat "Aku kan bilang aku gak mau punya adik"

Mendengar itu pun membuat Killua teringat dimana Kallua memang bermaksud menghentikan mereka. Kenapa dia-

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau punya adik, Kallua?"

Killua sedikit mengacungkan jempol ke istrinya, emang istrinya pasti tahu apa yang mau dia katakan.

"Merepotkan, berisik, tidak suka ya tidak suka"

Mendengar itu membuat Killua sadar, yang Kallua katakan itu sama persis mengenai yang dia katakan mengenai Kallua. Sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya dia mulai tahu kenapa anaknya mengikuti jejaknya dulu.

"Kall- bisa bicara berdua sebentar?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Apa maumu? Jangan menghabiskan waktuku karena bisnis gak bisa jalan sendiri"

Sungguh nostalgia, anaknya ini memang benar-benar darah dagingnya yang dengan sempurna melakukan sifat brengseknya.

"Kamu kesepian bukan?"

Ucapan yang tak disangka itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Ha!? Apa maksudmu dengan-"

"Kamu terluka karena aku tidak menghubungimu setelahnya bukan? Tidak mengirim kabar juga dan membiarkanmu sendiri"

"Oi, jangan ngomong yang tidak masuk akal!"

"Kamu kesal karena aku melanggar janjiku bukan? Kamu merasa terabaikan dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, yang kamu tahu adalah menjadi dingin seperti ku dulu"

"Diam! Diam! DIAM!"

Melihat anaknya menolak dengan keras seperti itu, dia tahu kalau dia benar. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah duduk bersamanya ketika ada waktu dan mencoba berbicara dengannya, juga mendengarkan dan mencoba tersenyum, seperti yang Gon lakukan ketika dia mulai memberi ucapan yang menusuk.

Tapi hal itu tidak dapat berlangsung lama.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Killua tahu dia harusnya senang, apalagi Gon telah melahirkan bayi perempuan dengan selamat dan bahkan orangtuanya juga senang. Tapi dia bisa melihat Kallua hanya melihat ibunya dan calon ibunya dengan datar. Melihat Kallua seperti itu tentu membuatnya sakit, dia mencoba meluangkan segala waktu yang dia bisa, tapi tentu saja karena urusan bisnis dan dia harus merawat Gon yang mulai kesusahan tentu membuatnya tak bisa selalu fokus padanya. Meskipun dia senang ayah dan ibunya terus membantu, dia bisa melihat kalau Kallua tidak melakukan apa-apa.

`Jadi seperti ini perasaan Gon dan Kallua ketika aku tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika menyusun upacara pernikahan'

Bahkan mempunyai bayi ternyata memang sangat melelahkan dan merepotkan, dia tidak tahu seperti ini susahnya karena dia menyerahkan soal penjagaan Kallua pada pelayan. Apalagi kali ini dia ingin sendiri yang menjaga, ingin bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah tapi memang sangat berat jadi ayah. Benar-benar tidak ada waktu istirahat.

Jam 3 pagi kemudian, dia tiba-tiba bangun dan panik karena dia sama sekali ketiduran saat bekerja dan lupa memberi makan si kecil. Dia sudah merasa bersalah karena dia melihat Gon yang terus melakukannya. Saat ini dia mencoba untuk tidak bersuara, melihat Gon masih tertidur dan tidak ingin membangunkannya. Ketika dia melihat ranjang si kecil, dia hampir saja bersuara dengan terkejut, melihat bayi perempuannya tidak ada.

`Maling!? Masa ada maling bayi di rumahku ini!:?'

Dengan pelan Killua mulai keluar kamar dan mencoba untuk melihat apakah ada tanda maling atau tidak. Dirinya sedikit heran melihat ruang dapur dengan lampu menyala, siapa yang masih bangun di jam segini? Dengan mengendap-endap dia pun pergi ke arah dapur dan melihat pemandangan yang tak dia sangka.

Kallua tersenyum, dan dia sedang menggendong adik perempuannya.

`Pemandangan yang so sweet sekali. Tapi apa yang terjadi!?` Pikir Killua yang super duper bingung melihat Kallua terlihat sangat natural memberi makan adiknya. Bahkan dia bisa melihat kalau Kallua kemudian mulai mengganti popok adiknya, benar-benar hal yang masih dia sendiri susah lakukan, tapi Kallua melakukannya dengan terlihat mudah sekali yang membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Dia heran melihat Kallua ternyata sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, sudah mencuci peralatan dan botol susu juga mengisi bubuk susu yang hampir habis agar bisa langsung dipakai esoknya. Bahkan berbagai selimut, sprei dan mainan kesukaan adiknya juga dia tahu.

`Jangan - jangan...'

Sadar kalau Kallua sebentar lagi akan menaruh adiknya kembali ke kamar membuat Killua kembali ke kamar lebih awal dan berpura-pura tidur di atas meja kerja dengan komputer masih menyala. Menghitung dalam hati, dia bisa merasa Kallua sudah masuk ke kamar dan menaruh adik perempuannya. Kemudian, dia bisa mendengar ada suara kain dibawa ke arahnya dan ditaruh menutupi dirinya.

Saat Kallua pergi barulah Killua bangun dan melihat kalau Kallua telah menyelimuti dirinya yang membuatnya tersenyum.

`Ternyata anakku ini juga tidak jujur sepertiku'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tebakan Killua benar, selama ketika dia mengira Gon yang melakukan persiapan ternyata malah Kallua yang melakukannya. Gon bahkan terkejut dan mengira kalau Killua yang melakukannya. Saat ini dia pun menggendong anak perempuannya dan melihat Kallua sedang membaca buku tebal. Menyeringai, dia pun berjalan ke arah putranya itu.

"Apa maumu?" Ucap Kallua ketus yang membuat seringai Killua tambah lebar, kehadiran adiknya Itu cukup untuk membuat dia tidak mengucapkan ucapan yang cukup brutal tersebut.

"Hm~ Hanya ingin mengomentari kalau kita benar-benar ayah dan anak yang mirip dengan satu sama lain" ujar Killua yang dibalas dengan tatapan oleh Kallua seakan ayahnya itu gila. Apalagi iras dia dan ayahnya memang mirip, jadi tentu saja mereka berdua mirip.

Mengetahui maksud tatapan anaknya membuatnya tertawa kecil sebelum memberi bayi perempuannya ke Kallua "Kita memang orang yang tidak jujur"

Melihat ayahnya memberikan adiknya membuatnya jadi sedikit salting, apalagi adiknya mulai tertawa ketika melihatnya yang membuatnya memang sedikit meleleh.

Killua yang melihat anaknya jadi salting mulai tertawa, yang dibalas tatapan kesal oleh Kallua beberapa saat sebelum melihat adiknya seakan ingin kakaknya memeluknya.

Akhirnya Kallua pun melakukannya, menggendong dan memeluk sang adik dan tersenyum yang kemudian membuat Gon yang baru datang, menjadi terperangah seakan baru saja melihat keajaiban dunia.

Selagi Kallua sedang sibuk dengan adiknya, Killua pun akhirnya bercerita kepada Gon tentang apa yang terjadi dan akhirnya berkomentar kalau Kallua memang orang yang tidak jujur sepertinya yang teori tersebut dipatahkan oleh Gon.

"Tapi Killua, Kallua itu berbeda karena kalau seperti itu, berarti dia tsundere"

"Huh?"

Keduanya pun akhirnya mencoba mengetes teori tersebut dengan melihat Kallua yang sedang Dere-Dere dengan adiknya sebelum menyadari orang tuanya melihatnya.

"A-Apa, jangan salah paham! Ini cuma biar dia tidak berisik!"

Dan akhirnya ke tsun-tsun kembali yang membuat Killua menyadari teori Gon telah terbukti.

"Oke, anakku ini emang tsundere"

"Bodoh! Siapa yang tsundere!?"

Orang tuanya pun hanya melihatnya dengan senyum, seakan masalahnya sudah terpecahkan dengan melabelnya sebagai tsundere.

"O..Oi!" Ucap Kallua pelan, tak mau mengganggu adiknya.

"Oke-oke, kita pergi keluar berempat ya~ Kamu senang kan?" Ucap Kallua dengan senyum sambil sedikit mengelus kepala putranya.

"Siapa yang senang!?" Ucap Kallua sedikit salting dengan perubahan sikap orang tuanya.

"Ahh~ Kallua senang sekali ya~ Pasti dia sudah menantikannya" ujar Gon mengartikan dalam kamus tsundere.

"Aku bilang gak senang! Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir akan menyenangkan kalau kita menghabiskan waktu berempat!" Ujar Kallua yang sama sekali tidak digubris orang tuanya.

`Ternyata dia benar-benar senang dan berpikir akan menyenangkan' Pikir mereka setelah mengartikan kata tsundere nya dan semua masalah Kallua sudah terpecahkan.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian jadi senyum-senyum begitu!? Apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

Keputusan yang mereka dapatkan, Killua emang orang yang tidak bisa jujur tapi Kallua adalah tsundere...


End file.
